plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 April 2016
11:53 Rose: No... 11:53 (Steve) : -pops out of the ground- OI! whhat's up doc? 11:55 Rose: Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm................................. 11:56 Not the biggest Um in the world. 11:56 (Bobbler) ; STEVE!, GET YO BUTT OVER TO MOON BASE Z 11:56 (Steve) : no >:3 11:58 Rose: What a conversation. 12:04 Rose: Whoa. *uses Arcane Enigma* Better be on that. 12:04 Nuuubbbb 12:04 Not you fairy 12:05 Rosette : yo chill, he just took a sample of you ok? 12:05 Rose: *turns it off* Fine. 12:05 @CF3 Wait, what are you talking about...? 12:09 BRB, early breakfast. 12:12 I'm laughing right now 12:19 W-C is flipping out at me 12:21 OH MY GOD 12:21 ARE WE FINALLY DOING IT?! 12:21 Yes... 12:21 Because I want you to stop freaking out at me 12:22 Well I'm alone now 12:22 MegaVile2004 12:22 WE'RE DOING IT 12:22 I am sad 12:22 Mega has been away the entire day 12:23 Ive tried everything to get his attention 12:23 Nothing is working 12:23 Lets do it without him 12:23 ok brb though 12:23 I gotta do something really fast 12:23 I promise we'll do it 12:23 I PROMISE 12:23 FYI I'm hiding my house now 12:23 YES 12:23 YES 12:23 YES 12:24 Why @Insert 12:24 Uh security 12:24 Also I'm a holebound person 12:24 ok 12:24 Sitting in a hole gives me that calm feeling 12:24 Like, I have a hole fetish 12:25 I'm a furry 12:25 I like furry stuff 12:25 yee 12:25 insert 12:25 Yes? 12:26 are you sure all of this isn't an act 12:26 All of what? 12:26 like everything i do is serious 12:26 W-C 12:26 like i didnt get with citron to make this all happen 12:26 I know your mind 12:26 Of course, it is real. 12:26 But I question you. 12:26 Can we do it in PM, so we don't have to interrupt anyone elses RP 12:26 Is everything you see truly real? 12:26 Okay @Citron 12:27 How can what we see be real if our eyes aren't real? 12:28 I don't like to hurt others 12:29 You didn't hurt me... 12:29 call me Stupid Dog 12:29 I know 12:29 ??? 12:30 Le Song, you are a Stupidest Dog 12:30 You maker me look bad 12:30 Currently I'm alone in the server 12:30 Gotta work hard to build my house 12:31 ok 12:31 Guess what kind of house it is wc 12:31 thanks 12:33 Zootopia House? 12:33 I'm not an artist lel 12:33 yes u are 12:33 W-C, you know megaman? 12:34 no 12:36 gtg breakfast 12:36 Bye 12:36 bye 12:36 let the bed bugs bite 12:39 primal Gold Bloom 12:40 back from 60 hours 12:40 of beach 12:42 60 hours? 12:42 that's a day and a half 12:42 *2 days and a half 12:45 PUFFEH!! 12:45 MEGA!!!! 12:45 the server reset 12:47 primal gold bloom 12:48 did the version change? 12:49 nope 12:49 still 1.7.10 12:49 but the entire server reset 12:49 so we need to restart everything 12:49 also every1 is de-opped 12:49 :/ 12:49 Sh*t 12:50 No creative 12:50 But ay 12:50 Maybe a restart is always nice 12:50 Mega go on the server 12:50 It's not I got emotionally ruined by Citron only seconds later to do Fa-- 12:51 are you saying you did FAE without me? 12:51 12:51 well this episode is MAINLY focusing on the good guys 12:51 I demand a redo 12:52 nah 12:52 No 12:52 we arent actually doing fae 12:52 do you think we'd do fae without you? seriously, what are you on 07:38 Wait what?? 07:38 I'm definitely out 07:38 I don't care anymore. 07:38 wmag 07:38 Are you saying... 07:38 can i be opped first? 07:38 You believe me/ 07:38 Or no..? 07:38 I know you wouldn't unban me for no reason 07:38 I'm not completely sure if proving it even matters at this point 07:39 because logic is useless when dealing with certain people 07:39 .... 07:40 CF3 07:40 Y-yes..? 07:40 JUST GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!! 07:40 I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!!!! 07:40 But I- 07:42 I swore on my life! OK? I SWORE on my life and thats when you know Im telling the truth. 07:42 Maybe if you understood what's actually going on in my life you would understand why I'm trying to get your blessing 07:43 If I didn't care, I would have given up by now 07:43 But I'm still trying 07:43 Because I care. 07:43 JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!! 07:44 I DONT WANT TO HEAR ANY OF YOUR SHENANIGANS!!!!!! 07:44 But, I'm still trying 07:44 I care alright? 07:44 I'm not trying to convince you for nothing 07:44 I swore on my life 07:44 I didn't do it 07:44 I don't know how to do that 07:44 And I wouldn't try to figure out how 07:44 Because thats not the person i am 07:44 well damn the internet 07:45 *facepalm* 07:45 Are we still o nthis vague isuse? 07:45 on this* 07:45 W-C 07:45 If you don't want to believe me 07:45 thats fine 07:45 if you tell me what the fuck he did 07:45 But im telling the truth 07:45 maybe I can help 07:45 and thats final 07:45 or sympathize 07:45 I already told you 07:45 OH OH!!! OHHHHHHHHHH!!! CENSOR WARNING 07:45 no, what you apparently did to her 07:45 well 07:45 im not giving the warning 07:45 I didn't do anything, they are accusing me of trying to DDoS their server. 07:45 I am rather pissed at this point 07:46 that we cannot settle this 07:46 without acting like 6-year-olds 07:46 I am doubting the wisdom in the promotion of certain individuals 07:47 well 07:47 everything is silent now 07:49 welp 07:49 sort it out 07:49 just leave me alone... 07:49 im crying right now. so hard. 07:51 well so am I 07:51 Because of everything you guys said 07:52 How can you fall asleep at night knowing you hurt someone to the point where they've cut themself. 07:52 how could you fall asleep at night 07:53 I'm pretty sure I'm hurt worse. EVERYONE teamed up against me 07:53 For something I didn't do 07:53 well 07:53 rip in peace 07:53 HOW WAS I MEANT TO KNOW?!?!?!? 07:54 IM DROWNING IN MY TEARS SO MUCH RIGHT NOW 07:54 I know. We both are 07:54 I'm sorry I made you feel that way 07:54 Im sorry I hurt you so much 07:55 im sorry too 07:55 I know you wont forgive m- Wait really? 07:56 yes 07:56 but 07:56 i cant forgive you 07:56 im sorry though 07:56 so sorry 07:56 I know you can't 07:56 It's ok 07:56 You shouldn't be the one apologizing though 07:56 You have nothing to apologize for 07:57 i do 07:57 What do you have to apologize for? I don't remember you doing anything 07:57 You have every right to yell at me 07:57 i teamed up on you 07:57 i trolled you to the point of tears 07:58 Ah so it was you? Haha jk. 07:59 OH BLOODY HELL!!!!! 07:59 Im just jk... sorry :P 07:59 How about from now on, no trolling? 07:59 is k? 08:00 b-but 08:00 its so fun at times for me 08:00 i cant stop myself 08:00 Just dont troll me to the point of tears alright? 08:01 ok 08:04 So were good? 08:06 hey hey 08:06 ok 08:07 i'm just looking at dis 08:08 NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!! @CF3 08:10 Oh...? 08:10 Well alrighty then. 08:13 CITRON FIRE 3 08:13 huh 08:15 k 08:15 I presume you don't know the meaning of taking it too far, W-C..? 08:17 No. 08:17 Actually, I do. 08:17 What... Even happened..? 08:18 And no, I didn't take that stick too far. 08:18 I only took it 0cm away! 08:19 To my knowledge everyone "trolled" CF for no reason..? 08:21 I wasn't trolling. 08:21 I actually believed Wmag . 08:23 wait 08:23 So Wmag was the one trolling? 08:23 He knew I didn't do it? 08:23 He seemed pretty serious 08:30 ... 08:30 bored 08:47 hello? 08:49 Hue. 09:17 still bored 09:33 mega 09:33 ? 09:33 09:33 09:33 CitronFire3 09:33 09:33 Hypno1337 09:33 Away 09:33 09:33 MegaVile2004 09:33 09:33 Wikia-Critic 09:33 Away ping 09:33 Wat 09:33 wanna try one of my new rp ideas? 09:33 Im playing MC 09:33 As always :3 09:33 lol 09:33 wanna try it guys? 09:34 ? 09:34 guys? 09:35 mega 09:35 wanna try it 09:35 cant 09:35 :( 09:35 yyyy 09:35 cat is sleepin on me 09:35 lol 09:35 c'mon just an rp? 09:36 I was killed by a skeleton in a cave and now I cant find where the cave was 09:36 I know it was near my house 09:36 IT HAD IRON SMELTIN IN IT TOO 09:37 citron 09:37 if i come on the server 09:37 and play wit u guys 09:37 can you join my thing? 09:37 I cant go on the server 09:37 the server reset too 09:37 y and y 09:38 Banned because Wmag thought I was DDoSing their server so they banned me (well the server banned me0 09:38 And I dont even know how to do that 09:38 ik that 09:38 what server are you on then 09:38 None 09:39 wanna try my rp? 09:39 Maybe after 09:40 y 09:40 pls citroon 09:40 W-C spawned 1000000 withers on the server o_O 09:40 Next to mah house shet 09:41 wait how do you know this 09:42 thomas get on the server then 09:42 im coming 09:42 but rp later? 09:44 W-C showed a picture 09:44 http://prntscr.com/aqo112 09:44 I wanna be unbanned 09:44 Wmag said he would 09:44 what do i say 09:45 shes rude 09:45 shes not planning on blowing up my house can you unban me plox since wmag said he was going to anyway 09:46 Thomas? 09:47 Thomassssss 09:48 what 09:49 I cant 09:49 wmag de oped me and mega 09:49 only w-c is oped now 09:49 so your not an admin? 09:49 NUU 09:49 Nop 09:49 NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 09:49 and im pissed about it 09:49 Why does this happeeennn 09:49 It says Mega is still trial mod though doesn't it? 09:49 cause wmag is rude 09:49 yah but hes deoped 09:49 He is 09:49 Dammit 09:50 I want to come on the server so badly :( 09:50 JUST LIKE 09:50 TRY TO UNBAN ME 09:50 YA 09:50 YA DO /UNBAN XXSKYCRAFT16XX 09:50 YAAAAA 09:50 Lol XD 09:50 wanna try my RP? 09:50 no 09:50 im too upset 09:51 lool 09:51 y :( 09:51 pls dud 09:52 im too upset 09:52 please 09:52 pretty please with a locomotive on top XD 09:54 PLS 09:57 CF3 09:57 PLS 10:01 CitronFire3 PING 10:07 megavile 10:07 wanna try my rp? 10:07 WHAT 10:07 DO 10:07 YOU 10:07 WANT 10:09 mega 10:10 *does an underpants frisk face* 10:10 listen 10:10 10:10 wanna try my rp/ 10:10 What is it about? 10:10 Is it about pootis? 10:10 raceing olypmics 10:11 (blcsd) can just teleport to win (troll) 10:11 D:< NO! 10:11 use a car with wheels :/ 10:12 (blcsd) can make the car teleport (troll) 10:12 FFS 10:12 He can make anything he wants teleport 10:12 you wont be aloud in if you want to cheat and be a b*tch 10:13 You competeing? 10:13 or not 10:14 nah 10:14 fcken hell 10:14 PLS 10:14 Making a Undertale MegaVile pic 10:14 well... UT MV fight pic 10:15 if you compete 10:15 you can use the van 10:15 N A H 10:15 MY F...ING GOD 10:15 WHAT DO YOU NEED TO JOIN 10:15 What's going on? 10:15 fighting with mega 10:16 hypno wanna join my raceing olympics rp? 10:17 Oh, more Olympics... 10:17 its rlly just raceing 10:17 then theres seperate tracks 10:18 Oh. 10:18 wanna join? 10:18 Those aren't exactly my type o' RP. 10:18 wanna try it though? 10:19 * Hypno1337 shrugs 10:19 wanna do a trial thing? 10:19 aka a random rp 10:19 Random RPs work. 10:19 but im gonna rp in it where my racers are getting fitted 10:20 aka toyota lilac tim twixie and prixie 10:20 is that fine with u 10:20 Ohk. 10:21 kk 10:21 *twixie is getting fitted with special raceing gear 10:25 ~ 10:27 Hi. 10:27 mega 10:28 dont join the server 10:28 y 10:28 wikia is abuseing like fck >:( 10:30 Are you surprised? 10:30 Fck no 10:30 im saying your fast mobs was less abuse then what she did 10:32 You literally asked for it. 10:32 Somewhat. 10:32 cant blame you for that 10:32 i only asked for 1 creeper though 10:32 not 900 golems 10:32 thats your faulty on that 10:32 You asked for fast golems. 10:32 Wow, I'm so glad CitronFire3 is no longer on the server! 10:32 I mean, he was so annoying and stuff! 10:32 i said creeper 10:32 WIKIA 10:32 UMMHI 10:32 YOUR THE ONE BEING ANNOYING 10:33 im right here 10:33 Heh, especially when he overreacted when I trolled him! That really sucked! He was being so weird and stuff, I'm so glad I don't have to put up with him anymore! 10:33 :/ 10:33 wikia 10:33 shut up 10:33 NOW 10:34 O-oh, hi Citron! 10:34 I totally didn't say anything about you and stuff! 10:34 :/ 10:35 Dont even 10:35 IforgothowbigofassesBritishpeoplecanbe. 10:35 who 10:35 What do you mean? I-I totally said nothing, heh! 10:35 I know one british person who isn't 10:35 wikia 10:35 Zhangus :3 10:35 lol citron 10:35 Shh 10:35 :P 10:36 btw i ment to say wikia? 10:36 not responding to citrons thing 10:37 Citron, I totally like you and stuff! 10:37 10:37 Yeah ok 10:37 I wish you could come back into the server and stuff! 10:37 http://prntscr.com/aqonyz http://prntscr.com/aqoo36 Ya Troll 10:37 Oh rly? 10:38 I'm going to stick to singleplayer... 2016 04 10